The Elements- A Blazeing Fire
by kalee.closser
Summary: Shaylee Rails finds out she is a major part of an evil plan falls in love with three elements. With the help of her friends will she make it thourgh the danger.


Chapter 1

My internal struggle

I look in the mirror wondering why my bluish green eyes are so clouded like I have a deep secret or something. I look bit closer thinking why I've heard the things I've heard seen the things I've sawn. I don't think much about the past good or bad I could of won million dollars and not focus on the past. See I not about the event more on how it happened.

This is my story of how I became a princess….

Usually I would think it's my mom's karma spilling over for being in love with every man in Seattle I mean c'mon the lady saw a man and it's like wholly crap I think I found my baby's daddy. Until she met my dad which she finally settled down and next day became a millionaire that's not the case anymore considering he's dead and we didn't exactly inherit the family fortune but to say the least that would be unfair. I mean I love her and all but…Hell I don't know.

While I keep thinking to myself my phone starts ringing I notice that label say Juliet (turtle as I often call her) Sanfrent Best Friend Exdordenare!;P, I pick up the phone and Juliet's angelic voice rings out quite obneusiously "SHAYLEE guess what!" "What Juliet I can't read minds."(HAHA that's ironic) "Sean called and he wants to go on a date with me" and suddenly my lost-in-thought mood turned into to mush. I didn't know what I was supposed to say to that, so instead I left silence lingering in the air as Juliet waited for me to say something. "Shaylee, are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine" I lied. "I'll talk to you later, okay" I let out a silent sigh "Okay, well bye" I instantly hang up the phone.

When is she going to learn? I think to myself. I fall into my bed with a sigh she does not know how to choose guys, I let my Auburn hair fall off the side of my bed not caring if it gets tangled or whatever I should be caring about. I look over to my clock and it says 10 till' 8 I get up realizing it's time for school. I make a quick descend down the stairs, I check out the window to see if mom's blue Mercedes is out front. YES, I sigh in relief not really willing to ride the bus.

Lists of reason I made a month ago:

1. To many freshman hitting on me (yuk!).

2. Junior jerks (why do they think because I won't take a freshman I'll have an upperclassmen instead?).

3. Snotty third graders (picking there nose's we have a lot of those I wonder why).

4. Supposes the hottest or prettiest girl on the bus(know what just don't see what the big deal is).

5. Being put in the back with seniors who act like there cool enough to sleep with me (I am rolling on the fool every time they flirt with me)

I could go on but I won't…

I walk into are too bright kitchen and automatically smell the burnt bacon "Mom I think you burnt the bacon again" I sigh "No, Shit Shaylee what gave you that idea" she thinks to herself for a minute, finally she sighs and says "I'm sorry that was uncalled for, there's some fruit in the fridge if you're hungry." I hate when she's like this it's makes everything so… tense "It's okay mom I take an apple, thanks for the thought, like they say it's the thought that counts, right?" I walk over to the fridge take the reddest apple I can find one not so red and hand mom my mom the redder of the two. She gives me a silent thanks "So mom can I get a ride to school?" she looks at me confused "Why?" "WELL, Juliet's kinda going on a date with Sean." She stops in the middle of the process of taking a bit of her apple "And why does that matter, good for her, what happened?" I roll my eyes "Last year, freshman year…" I look at her waiting for her to remember the story I've told her a million time finally I realize she not going to budge so instead I groan "Mom are really gonna make me retell this story?" she looked annoyed. "I'll just tell you the short version we had sex and he broke my heart and Juliet has had the biggest crush on him since sixth grade." She looked halfhearted about it "SHAYLEE, what did I tell you about that…. did you at least use protection?" I flashed a bright red "MOM, ughhh" I look at her waiting for to grab the keys but she doesn't "Mom are we going to school or not?" her phone rings "yeah hold on, it's Phil" I almost growl Phil's biggest fan right here "Mom I don't have time for this!" "okay, jezz um… I'll call you back Phil" she clearly gives me one of those are you happy looks "Thank you mom now let's go please."

Chapter 2

Me, Myself, and my best friend Liam the Dum-Dumb

We pull into the parking lot of Northwood Jr. & Sr. High School when I spot a group of student huddled on the other side of parking lot "umm... I'll see you later mom I love you" she take me in for a minute "alright but be careful Shaylee." I get out of the car and walk towards the crowd of kids I spot violet Crawly within the crowd her eyes wander towards me and she strays from group and she meets me half way to the crowd "Shaylee, it's Liam again" she says in her small shy voice "Thanks violet" I smile at her as I thank her again. Liam you dumb-ass.

I push my way through the group of students only to find Liam in a fight with of all people Sean Greenwood oh great, this going to be a long day. I make way past the rest of the students and yell even though I rather not know that Sean is even in the same fecundity as me. "Liam get your ass up and get away from this prick!" Sean laughs "Well look who it is little miss fuck buddy" I grit my teeth though my clenched jaw "You DICK you know perfectly well what happened freshman year" I clench my fist "haha now do we." I stand there like an idiot, embarrassed that I've said this in front of the school body "Let's go Liam" Sean laughs "Hey Liam, looks like your little tease is calling" a bark at him "you know what Sean the only reason I told Liam to stop is well he could kick your ass, I mean do you remember Lindsey mayors wasn't it just last year when she punched you in the face at Tyler's party?" the group suddenly breaks into laughter. I smile smugly because I know I've hit a nerve. "Whatever, hoe" he rolls his eyes as I walk away with Liam in hand.

"You didn't have to do that Shaylee." I turn around to face Liam "yes I did, Liam what the hell were you thinking?" he looks down at his feet "He called you a tramp again." I sigh unsurprised "yeah while I appreciated the thought, I need to start fighting my own battles thank you though." "No, problem" He smiles as he runs his fingers through his honey blond hair. When at that moment Mr. Homer walks towards me and Liam when he finally reach's us his eyes flash briefly to Liam's beat up face. Why now? I think to myself. But instead of saying something to Liam he looks straight at me "Ms. Rails." Something seems off about him though he's stuffy as ever "yes Mr. Homer" "Well Ms. Rails you are to show a new student around tomorrow as request of the parents that he be showed around by the daughter of Mr. Josh Rails." My heart sinks at the mention of my father's name "okay thanks Mr. homer" "let's go to class Liam"

At lunch time I sit with Liam instead of the usual Juliet, Liam, and I all things considering. "Well this is great" Liam lifts his head looks at me as I complain "And what might I ask is GREAT?" I sigh "Having to show some kid I don't know around because some snotty rich kid being force to go this school." I know what Liam was going to say before he even said it "Hey Shaylee isn't that what happened to you" I roll my eyes at him "well that's different; I came here trying to save some of our family's fortune, private schools aren't exactly cheap Liam" he looks at me "well just maybe that's what happened to him, don't judge a book by its cover" he said in a slightly singsong voice "know what, screw it I give up, I really not gonna win when talking to you plus Mr. Homer will give me a bonus if I'm lucky" he just rolls his eyes at me "really is that all you care about Shaylee?" I flash him a dirty look "well of course not" I sigh in defeat "hopefully he's not jack-ass" Liam laughs lightly "you have a problem with jack-asses don't you?" I give him one more dirty look "haha Liam you're a real comedian aren't you jack-ass" I push him playfully. "Let's go to class jack-ass."

The day goes by fast besides earlier and the run in with the prince of pricks (Sean) It wasn't that bad. As I walk out the school court yard a spot a Dark Rolls Royce(I love cars by the way so you might hear a few car references) I stare straight toward the car until I realize Juliet and Liam are on either side of me. Oh, Shit JULIET. "I haven't seen you all day Juliet." She briefly looks at me and then turns her attention to the strange charters climbing out of the blacked out mysterious car. When suddenly everything around me seems to freeze and the most beautiful pair of bright blue eyes is looking at me. A young boy climbs out after at least two bodyguards. I can't help but stare. Not when he has beautiful light brownish blond hair with shocking blue and brown eyes. It seems though he can't take his eyes off of me. Nah it's just my imagination especially with the angelic Juliet standing next to me. With her long curly blonde hair and her perfectly trimmed eyebrows and all there arched glory and her perfect hazel eyes. How I hate standing next to her being compared to her beauty.

He was finally out of view, I sigh in frustration when Juliet notices she asks "what is it Shaylee?" I look down "It's nothing" she gives me a disapproving look "seriously you don't tell me anything anymore!" she yells "I thought we were friends Damn it Shaylee." I decide to react "JULIET you are my friend I'm just jealous of how beautiful you and hate how stupid you are at the same time, god of all people why Sean?!" she looks at me in disbelief when suddenly Liam speaks "I think your beautiful Shaylee" he looks down embarrassed I sigh "Thanks Liam, I got to go Juliet my mom's gonna get worried" she just stares at me then in a small voice she only uses when she's upset "sorry, Shaylee go don't worry your mom." She walks away without another word I turn to Liam "will you give me a ride to school tomorrow I don't think mom will be able to drive me every day and you saw what just happened." He sighs "sure Shaylee but you know going to have to make up with her sometime" I look down "I know, Bye Liam see you tomorrow." "Bye Shaylee you know I meant what I said I think you're beautiful." I nod my head deciding the I should get going.

Chapter 3

The day I met him

I decide to take a quick shower in the morning instead of at night so I feel refreshed when I meet this jack-ass plus if he was that one guy…. Oh never mind. I get dressed in a sun kissed orange cashmere sweater one of the few things I brought over from the old life in the mansion, I also were a pair of white skinny jeans and some with some crème colored boots. Rich girl chic I like to call it even though my fortune went down the drain a while ago. "Shaylee, Liam's here" I look at the clock twenty till I wonder why he's early. I finish brushing my teeth and putting my hair in a ponytail letting my bangs fall to the side. I make my descend down the stairs, only to find Liam and my mom talking about my mistakes with… know what not even going to mention him. My mom is the first to notice my appearance she gives me an approving look when Liam notices my mom looking past his shoulder. He turns around see what she's looking at and his eyes go wide "Liam close your mouth god I sleep at your house and your standing there gawking at me it's creepy" he snaps back to reality "sorry, Shaylee" I laugh lightly at him I love when he does that he acts like I've got him trained or something poor guy. My mom gives me a curious look. I roll my eyes "let's go to school Liam."

He opens the door to his Golden 2012 Dodge challenger v6 (This is a sexy car) "God Liam, I don't know how times I've said this but you have a sexy car." He thinks for a moment "exactly 56 times just now" I stick my tongue out at him he just laughs. "Shaylee..." Yeah Liam?" he looks down "You look amazing in that offit, I mean you look amazing in anything not many girls can pull that off you know" I smile very aware of this, one of the few things I'm proud of "Thanks Liam."

In Liam's mind…

If she only knew how I felt

I and Liam pull into the school parking lot we climb out of the car to see what the groups of girls are doing over there as approach Violet comes up to me and announces "Shaylee! There's a new guy here and he's asking for you!" my eyes widen "Really who?" she smiles widely "I don't know but he's cute!" I sigh "Thanks Violet" surprised by bluntness "ummm he says he wants to speak with you if anyone sees you oh and Brianna called you a slut because he probably only wants you to" she looks down as she says it "give him a…a .. never mind it doesn't matter" I roll my eyes "Why doesn't she get over it, just because I dated Collin and I didn't like him in the end and she's jealous" I mumble to myself. I look up and smile at violet "Thanks Violet umm can you tell him I'm here I'll be waiting for him at the front office." I wave goodbye to Violet one last time when suddenly Liam pops up behind me and scares me. I jump "what the HELL LIAM?!" he gives me questioning look. I roll my eyes and sigh "Never mind lets go to the office I want you suffer through this as much as I will" then I hear voice from behind "I wouldn't know if I'd call it suffering" it's him the boy from the other day, when he notices I have nothing to say he introduces his self "Hi I'm Alec Graywind" he smiles politely "umm… I'm S...S...Shay" Liam rolls his eyes and shakes Alec's hand "Hi I'm Liam Pineford and this babbling idiot is Shaylee Lea Rails" Alec's eyes wonder towards me he smiles a heart melting smile ,why'd he use my middle name damn-it Liam "I'm not an idiot Liam nor do I babble!" Alec laughs at my seriousness. "It's all alright plus I really like girls who can defend their self's" I blush "thanks" he stares at me intently, I decide to break the silence that everybody but Alec's noticed "Who do you have first period?" he lifts up a white sheet of paper to his face "umm.. Mr. Hoeskie?" I laugh everyone says it like that when they first hear his name "Me too so you're a sophomore with me and Liam?" his shift between me and Liam "yeah but I'm in most junior classes because my advanced math and reading skills" I get too excited at this "Me too!" he looks relived "sorry bout that it's just that there's not many sophomore's in advance classes that I don't either wanna stab or visversea you are a sophomore right?" he laughs, I want to change the subject "any way's let's get to class" I'm relived I've dodged a bullet.

For the next few weeks me and Alec grow closer and I start really like his cockiness and the way he looks when he defends me (I would prefer if he didn't and I've told him but he doesn't listen) Then one day as we walk down the hall towards the north wing of the school, when suddenly I see Juliet walking the opposite way as me so I automatically give up my position beside Alec and decide to walk behind him "What are you hiding from?" he asks figuring I'm most likely not just randomly slowing down deciding that I'm not going to be able to hide it from him "Her." I say in a dead tone "wasn't she with you yesterday" I could feel myself annoyed, he just reminded me why we got in a fight yesterday wait with me yesterday I want stop thinking about yesterday altogether because it going to give me a headache when notices the flustered look on my face as if to read my mind (again very ironic) "take it your avoiding her?" I nod "What the hell does she want from me." He looks briefly over my his behind him at me "two things first come walk beside me she gone plus I like seeing your face second why'd you guys start fighting" I look down briefly "well you happened is you." I regret saying as soon as it came out, what is it that makes me say all the wrong things to this boy "care to elaborate?" "sure, well we just leaving school me and Liam I mean see were to mom car and then we saw a very expensive Roll Royce and I got fantasized with the car then a boy climbed out of the car" he smiles "Did he seem hot to you?" even though he was joking I'm totally flustered because the truth behind it "no not at all" I roll my eyes and he looks unsatisfied "I bet he was" he say this like a kid "anyways when the boy climbed out of the car I noticed him looking in our general direction and my gorgeous best friend happens to be standing beside me so I figure he's just another prick who want's get in my friends pants and she noticed that I wasn't happy and it all went downhill" he laughed at first then he got serious "Yeah I agree she is extremely gorgeous" I almost growl thinking my suspicions are confirmed "but here's the thing you're more beautiful and before ask which your probably not going to, yes I was looking at you your quite interesting you're like beauty but also the beast I can't put a figure on it though honestly your own worst enemy." I ponder this for a second wondering what he meant by "beast" and "own worst enemy". He suddenly make a quick movement for my hand and pulls me into his arms "w…w...what are you doing?" I barely knew who this boy was, I was struggling against him at first but in the end it just felt right "it's all right I won't do anything you don't want me to" he puts an a heavy tone to his words when he say's "don't want me to do" I felt relived but not knowing why we sat there for until the warning bell "we have to go to class" he seemed reluctant to let go but he did "will you come with me to some party this weekend some rich executive douche bags I've already figured you wouldn't mind considering your da… your life before public high school plus I want to show off _my_ riches" I blush at the riches comment "Sure sounds good plus I've always liked making fun of the stuffy business guys. Do they know how to have fun?" he smiles a smile I feel is meant for me "you too!" we walk to class. I can feel his arm rubbing against mine we're walking so close.

Chapter 4

My weekend of pain

I get dressed in orange knee length dress with a one sleeve rose covered strap with a pair of silver heels and my hair in a braided hair headband with a side ponytails. I apply my mascara with care not wanting to put too much on, when my mom yells "Shaylee? There's a limo here and a boy named Alec waiting at the door for you" oh crap I forgot to tell my mom "ummm.. T…tell him to wait a second please!" I could hear his warming laugh from upstairs. I head down the stairs trying to be as elegant has possible but my efforts have little effect I trip down the stairs. Alec rushes to my side before my mom can even blink just to make sure I'm okay "SHAYLEE! Did you hurt yourself?!" my mom finally comprehends what has happened and comes over to my side "I'm just dandy but I'm not going to lie my head hurts" he sighs "that's it you're going to the hospital" Alec looks hysteric "no there's no need too I'm fine, I'll just…" I start to faint, Alec grabs my arm while my mom his over in the corner hyperventilating to herself as I feel myself falling over I hear Alec's frantic voice tell my mom to call the ambulance right before I completely am unconscious I feel Alec holding on to my hand tightly like I'm the one thing in the world he would never let go of…

I wake up in a hospital the next morning with Alec still gripping my hand the only difference is he's asleep I try not to bother him up until them the moment when I get a call from Juliet I decide to answer it taking Liam advice "Hello, Shaylee?" I sigh "yes Juliet it's me" I hear Liam in the background begging to talk to me "Liam shut the hell up I'll let you have the phone in a minute okay?" I can imagine Liam right now not easily giving up but instead sit's in a chair and pouts I laugh despite the conation I'm in now "That Liam, tell him I'm okay that might make him feel a little better, anyways well sorry for the way I've acted it's just I was jealous your So...So beautiful even Alec thought your pretty…" I trail off sad at his option "You alright Shaylee?" Alec hand starts squeezing tighter but has a gentleness to it "Yeah I'm fine I'm in good company if that makes you feel better" I can almost see her through the phone smiling like an idiot "Who is it?" I look down and blush "Alec Graywind" she sounds shocked "Really that new guy who is super cute opps… sorry he's yours" I hear a laugh from beside me I look over but Alec still has his eyes closed "Shaylee? Earth to Shaylee!" "Oh sorry, he's just so sweet and gorgeous I just can't take my eyes off him I lost my train of thought" she sounded confused "I've got to go Juliet talk to you at school and if you want to date Sean well that's your choice your my friend and I support you but that doesn't mean I like it." It's silent for a second "Thanks Shaylee you're a good friend you know." She hangs up her end of the line. I look over to Alec to find him smiling like he's won the gold medal "So I'm "sweet and gorgeous" well I didn't know you thought so high of me" I give him a dirty look "I knew it you weren't really asleep and you listening to your conversation next time open your eyes you won't have a reason to be conceited ass-hole" he laughs "Want to ditch this place and go for some pizza?" I laugh "Finally your speaking my language, let's go!" I stop for a second "umm… am I allowed to leave?" he thinks for a second "Nope." I look at him like he's an idiot "Let's go already!"

We arrive at the pizza parlor when suddenly my head start's spinning but it's not like before I start to fall over but Alec catch's me then suddenly an image of a girl with Auburn hair is being herded in a corner in a place so natural looking but so scary and dark it look like it's been covered by darkness and smells of rotting flesh and rustic blood. A creature with green wrinkled skin and red beady eyes and two brown horns, the creature begins closing her in. I can see five people controlling what seems to be elements Fire, Lighting, Earth, Air, and Water three boys with Honey, Brown, and Dark Brown colored hair and two girls with Platinum blonde and black hair with red highlights. when someone who looks like Alec comes out of nowhere and throws what looks like fireball out of his hands the scene goes by fast the girl gets hurt and Alec look alike runs to her she's pasted out and Alec Look alike is crying but right before seeing her face the scene goes away and I snap back into reality.

Alec is beside me running his hands through my hair as though to keep me calm "Alec what just happened?" he looks like he's about to cry which makes me worried "Alec what's wrong?!" he ignores me "It's happening I'm too late I can't train her now, but she can't go in unarmed damn DAUB's why the hell do you have to do this now?" he looks frustrated "Alec what the hell is wrong and what is DAUB's damn-it Alec answer me!" he final realizes I'm still here, he grab's my hand again and starts begging for my forgiveness "I'm so sorry Shaylee I didn't want to bring you into this quite yet but I see it's not possible not to. I'm so sorry please forgive me please." He looks down as if in pain "Forgive you four what?" he looks me in the eye this time "your destiny." I'm must've looked like an idiot because Alec came to my recuse as usual "Know what let's go out for that pizza I have something I want to do afterwards" I look at with suspicion "Sure, but what do you want to do afterwards?" he grins "you'll see" "Alec you know sometimes you scare me." He laughs "well that's good but you'll have to learn how to face your fears sometime." He is so close that I can smell him with his seductive scent his muscular arms if he was any closer I would be tempted to kiss him right here and now but instead I look down at my pants and start to fiddle with the rip in my jean's "Why are so nervous?" he asks out of nowhere "well I'm not." He laughs "you know denial doesn't look good on you" I scowl at him "and that shirt doesn't look good on you what's your point" I sigh realizing I was being a little hasty "I'm sorry, I am really nervous something about you makes me want to jump out of seat and just run for the hills but honestly if I did that I would miss you too much" he smile another award winning smile's "Know what forget tonight's plan's I'm doing this now."

Out of nowhere he lifts his hands to my face and place's it gently against the right cheek then start's to lean in very slowly I can almost taste his scent it starts to drown my sense's then in a magical moment his lips touch mine and my heart stops nothing exists in the world expect for me and him my eyes close as a natural reaction I take him in for a short while he lifts his head from mine his gentle kiss is still on my mouth I can feel my lips numb my eyes are still closed although it is over. I finally open my eye to see Alec still hovering near with an intense look in his eyes he finally smiles "I love you Shaylee Lea Rails." I don't know where it came from but it felt right as soon as I said it "I love you too Alec Graywind" I'm shocked at what I've said It was true but I couldn't help to feel it was too blunt "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud damn-it Shaylee." He still smile's "I just told you I love you and you sorry because you love me back, you don't need to apologize if it's true plus I was worried about admitting it to you I thought you didn't love me back." I sigh "thank you." I ponder this for a second does this mean were dating? "Yes we are together at last" he answer's as if to read my mind.

Chapter 5

Getting to know the Flavors of Alec Graywind

We arrive at the pizza parlor as soon as we arrive Alec opens the door for me "What kind of pizza do you like Alec?" he smiles "Well, I love pineapple so I guess Hawaiian sounds good" I make a disgusted face at him, he laughs "What was that look for?" "Well Alec if were together you got to get to know me and I hate pineapples on pizza it just doesn't make sense why mix sweet with something that's supposed to be savory?" he smiles "I love getting to learn more about you." I smile at him with the intention of getting him to smile back and he does but this time it's seems more genuine than ever. "God, Shaylee I love you" I laugh "I love you too, but I want to know more about you not just you learning about me." He smiles the same gorgeous he gave me earlier "Well shoot, ask me anything." I think to myself for minute about what I'm going to ask him "Why did you come here to this school I mean?" he laughs to himself as if I just told a funny joke "that's simple I came here to meet you." I blush considering the fact that he came here for me "So, wait you just dropped everything and decided to come here and meet a girl that you've never met?" he laughs out loud " when you put that way it's sounds kind of creepy." I think about it "Well Alec I don't know I feel this about you considering your kind of a stalker honestly most normal people wouldn't do that." He laughs at this "Haven't you heard normal's overrated." Now it's my turn to laugh "touché, I know what you mean." He smiles "My turn" I look at him sharply "Wait I never agreed to this!" he laughs "So, what do you love about me?" "You know I usually don't put up with people who are full of themselves." I state drily, he smiles despite my cold shoulder "I know that's one of the things I love about you" I smile "To answer your question which how this protein to getting to know me? I love your smile, the way you're always at my side even I say the wrong things and the way you can be such an ass but I still will not leave you even if it meant life or death." He frowns and lifts his hand to my check and holds it there I lean to it fully excepting his touch.

When at that moment Sean and Juliet walk in the pizza parlor the first one to notice my presence was Sean he looked at me briefly then to Alec, Alec raises his brows only to make eye contact with Sean smiled politely but it was insecure and quite scary "Do you know him?" I ask, Alec sighs "More than I like" I look at Alec confused by his cryptic statement, Juliet notices me and Alec she pulls on Sean's sleeve and leads him our way "SHAYLEE!" I open my mouth to tell Alec it's time to go but Sean looks at me knowing that if I say anything it'll cause a scene "So, Shaylee how have you been?" Sean asks, Alec raises an eyebrow at me clearly not amused that Sean is talking to me I wonder what happened between those two "Hi Juliet!" I talk to my friend and decide not to even look at Sean I look over to Alec he looks like he been stabbed I can't help but to feel guilty I just look at trying to take him in and try to figure out what's the matter with him he look my way I still don't break though I feel entranced. "Shaylee?! Shaylee?! EARTH TO SHAYLEE!" Sean says my name like were old friends (I swear I going to beat the living shit out of this boy one day) I snap back into reality despite the fact I was unaware slipped out of it I sigh silently "yes, Sean?" he looks at me surprised "well I was just saying we should have a double date you, rich boy, Juliet, and I." I look at Alec but he seems distressed by it "How 'bout it Alec?" I say in a mousey voice, Sean makes a small gesture towards Juliet "Hey babe can you go get us some pizza please." Juliet nods and walks away toward the counter Sean faces me in a swift motion Alec stands up "I'll be right back", I love you Shaylee" He look at Sean I can feel an ominous heat come off of Alec. Sean watch's as he walks away to make sure he's not in hearing distance.

"So you found a new victim, well I would feel sorry for him but it's Alec so I cannot" he smiles a wicked smile "What do you really want Sean?" he grins shamelessly "Look I like your friend so don't cause trouble for us." I laugh "I the one causing trouble know what I wasn't planning on it but if you hurt her you'll be sorry." He sighs "I know… god why'd you have to be her Damn-it I'm tired of this" I look at him confused "what do you mean?" he ignores me "Why the fuck do I have to babysit such a bitch." He continues babbling "You ruined my life damn-it" I starting to feel scared he looks murderous "to think I have to protect her to the end of her life that damn bitch" I speak becoming scared "W…What the hell are you talking about Sean you're the prick who hurt me remember?" he finally realizes my presence "Yeah and I'm sorry about that but... you know what Shaylee, they said I had to protect you but you are so cruel to me I don't give a shit know what if I had my choice I would hand you over to Gara." I'm completely lost at this point when I see Alec from corner of my eye "Sean I think it's time for you to leave" Alec is glaring at Sean "you said to much" Sean stands up in front of Alec "Alec it's just not fair we have to put with this bitch and we don't even have a choice it's just not right she basically has our life in her hand." Alec gives him a dirty look "Give her a chance Sean I love her I'm sure you would too if you let have a chance" he snickers at Alec "I already did and she wasn't very good" Alec looks confused "What the HELL do you mean wasn't very good?" Sean laughs and whispers in Alec's ear "I made her my bitch for a night" Alec is beyond pissed.

It happens before I could blink but all I could see is Sean on the floor covered by a shield of grass and Alec on fire but the fire didn't look like it was hurting Alec it looked like it was helping him. "Are serious Sean? I could your kick ass in one hit you'll just shrivel up like the dry piece of grass you are, how'd the hell did you end up protecting her!" when Sean shoot's out something that looks like needle's, Alec gets ready for his counter attack at that moment a wave of water comes out of nowhere in between the two of them, their attention shift's to the direction of the water came from when I hear an angelic sigh "Well it's look like the cat's out of the bag" the voice sounds disappointed I look around trying see who said this but there's nobody so I past Alec's shoulder only to see Juliet the most pissed off I've seen her since well… let's not talk about that "You idiot's had do this in front of her didn't you!" I turn towards Juliet "What's out of the bag?" she look's surprised "but I thought I didn't say that out aloud?!" Alec looks at me confused "I didn't hear her say that" Sean is the first to realize what's happened "She coming into her power's." he states plainly Juliet sighs "Finally, I thought we would have to wait forever." I'm the most lost I've been through this whole experience "What the hell is going on damn-it?!" I scream out of frustration Juliet looks from Sean to Alec "Sooooo… which one of us gets to explain this to her?" Sean flashes a brief look in my direction "First off Juliet our boy Alec over here gets to do it considering he's her next victim" Alec flash's him a dirty look "Sorry man it's just I hate that I might the one to have her and it's not even my choice." I could almost hear Alec growl "The princess is mine she is bond to fire if hell is it going to be Grass not even Wind can have her and wind's her best friend she's mine damn-it" I look to Sean still confused "For one what the hell does that mean Sean "to have her" for two the only one I allow to have me is Alec" Sean laughs "Too late for that isn't." "Screw you Sean having sex with you is like having sex with a board you don't get anything out of it plus the only one I will ever sleep with I out of love is Alec I love him." I look over at Alec he seems slighty relived but still distressed "and for three WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! And Alec I don't like it when you say she's mine its scary on top of that what the hell do you mean princess!" Juliet looks at me with pity, Sean rolling his eyes and Alec his looking at the ground in pain "Alec can I go home please." I beg him I petrified of what's going on "Yes we can go I hope you realize this is your fault Sean." The look on Sean's face is not easy to read "Oh and tell the group it's time to gather were going to tell her together pass the word on two Lighting and wind please and tell Lady ettenayre." We leave without saying a word after that.

We stop at a park just seven blocks away from my house under a willow tree that seems as if to cover us and protect us Alec mumbles to himself "Thank… Sean…learning… bad" he sighs "Alec?" he seems distant "I'm sorry you have to go through this." Says looking away from me "It's okay whatever it is if you're there we'll be fine." He laughs but it's not the same laugh I've come to love it sounds spiteful "I love you, but I'm ashamed that I thought the same as Sean until I actually meet you when I heard that I was to protect and love a girl who I've never met before I was pissed I thought you were a bitch and you ruined my life no I feel like an ass for judging you before I met you but the fact is that I love you now will you forgive me if you don't… I understand" he looks away, I sigh, this catches his intention "Look Alec…" he makes a quick gesture for my hands but instead put's hands against my the sides of my face and pulls me in close and kisses me gently when he finally lets go he looks me in the eyes "don't say anything" I laugh he looks confused "You didn't let me finish and this needs to be said " he cuts me off "if you must but please remember I love you so much and if I lose you I don't know what I'd do." I sigh "Will you shut up and lemme finish Alec jeez." he looks at me worried "okay but… never mind go on" I finally get my chance to say what needs to be said "Finally, look you say that hated me but you never met me so I understand truth is I hated you because I felt that you were going to bring up memories of the past they said my father's name and your name in the same sentence and I lost it because I thought you're going to be some snotty rich kid who give a damn about other's feeling's but that was then and I love you now we just didn't know each other but I'm glad we met because if hadn't I couldn't do this" it's my turn to kiss him I lift my face gently to his and let my lips part he seems hesitate at first but then accepts my effort to ease him "I love you" I say without realizing it I lay my head on his broad shoulders letting myself rest after such a long day.

Chapter 6

The night I spend with Alec and the morning I spend with Alec's sister

I wake up lying in a strange bed I've never seen before in a large room with marble floors as well as a marble balcony with a canopy bed and what stood out the most was a violin resting on a stand in the corner it's reminds be a lot of my old room it was almost saddening until Alec walked out of a in the corner in only his pajama pants I take him for a second not realizing that I'm basically starring his hair look slightly darker than usual and he is wet is wet it make my stomach turn he look over my way very lovingly "So I see your awake you don't if I walk like this do you if it will offend you I'll put a shirt on" he must of known I was gawking because he says this with a sarcastic smile "no I'm fine" he laughs "figure that how'd you answer I laugh with him this time "mind if I join you" he comes to sit next to me on this huge bed. I continue to gawk at his build he's just so beautiful and I could hardly believe he's mine "Would you care to lay down?" he ask innocently like it's no big deal "what?" he says confused "it's just that… never mind I should be getting home my parents will get worried.." he interrupts me "Already taken care of I asked water to cover for me and she said anything for my best friend" he sigh realizing I'm not going to win "Why you call Juliet water and why did you call Sean grass?" he sighs "Let's talk about that together all of us" I sigh "Tell me something please Alec" he looks down briefly then looks back to me "I can tell you this much… know what I'll write it down… you're going to need it for future reference" he walks over to a drawer pull out of piece of paper and expensive looking pen "Thank-you, I love you" he looks up from what he doing just to smile that beautiful smile "anyways here you go"

-List of the Elementals-

Fire- Alec Graywind

Earth-Sean Heartland (although he has not heart just jokeing)

Juliet- Water

Wind-

Ice-

"wait Alec wind and lighting aren't listed?!" he look at me in understanding "you'll meet them tomorrow I want you to see them in person first, okay now time to get some sleep" go to lay on a nearby sofa but instead Alec grabs my hand and pulls me to his bed "lay like you were in the car it made me feel happy like all my troubles were washed away" I hesitatingly lay on his bed "s…sure, but I'm not ready to do anything" he laughs "I just want to hold you I won't break your heart like the damn earth" I sigh "let's not talk about him please" he nods in agreement I lay my head on his chest as he wraps his arms around me I've decided I want to know everything about him I want know his scent I want to know every curve and sharp point of his body an make it all mine he my treasure I just don't want to share. I fall asleep in his arms.

I ended up staying the night with Alec. When we woke I realized what time it was Alec was almost dead like the only thing that gives away he still alive is his chests lifting a start to shake him "Alec." He doesn't answer "Alec get up" he still doesn't respond I roll my eyes climb out of his bed the movement makes him seem restless at first but then he goes back to his almost dead state. I head towards the room where he came out last night wet I figured he wouldn't mind I make if I took a quick shower. I easily find the shower, It's not that hard to miss considering it's a huge shower no bath with some fancy nobs and marble and chrome everywhere but I eventually figure it out. When I go to strip my clothes I realize I'm not in the same clothes I've sleep in instead I'm in some satin orange nightgown that about knee length and ruffled I start thinking to myself wait did he… I decide not to think about it too long because it'd just give me a headache. I find Alec's shampoo on the edge of the tub I pick it up hesitantly screw it I say to myself. I only use a little just to feel cleaner than I actually was. Next I found his body wash I didn't hesitate this time because I already used his shampoo so why worry about it. I climb out of the shower realizing all I had was Alec's pajama's "Shit! Damn-it Alec." I hear a laugh from outside the door "Alec?" again the same laugh from the same place "Yeah, Shaylee." I sigh in relief "What am I supposed to wear?" I can almost see his smile "I would like nothing but if you want something you can borrow my sisters clothes" I give him a dirty look despite he can't see it "thanks" I hear footsteps leaving the room I wait a few minutes for him to come back I hear a knock from the door "yes?" a small voice comes from the other side of the room "ma'am umm… I have those clothes you requested." I almost choke realizing how bad this probably looks that idiot.

I get dressed in a way to familiar style I hear Alec thanking the maid from the other side of the door until I talk to him "you have a sister?" I emerge from the bathroom he laughs again (I swear laughing at me is becoming a sport) "Yeah you probably know her we don't have the same last name because we have different moms her mom is our dad's current wife, my mom it's complicated…" I cut him off "Alec who is she and where does she go to school." He sighs "about that she goes to school with us and I know you know her for a fact…" I shoot him a dirty look "Damn-it Alec! Everybody already thinks I'm a whore I wonder how this gonna look." He smiles at me "too late she already know thinks you're a whore which you're not and she already know you're here" I start to talk "Alec…" I can only imagine how I look right now "Shaylee I love you don't think I just want sex from you I want my family to know you" I calm down a little bit sensing that this is the truth then Alec said this "even if she is Brianna Stanmore-Graywind" I can feel my body going into shock. I start to fall over "WOW Shaylee none of that" he catches me before I hit the floor I push him off before he could make me feel like the guilty party "Why does it have to be her Alec" I move over to his bed facing the opposite way as him I can feel him following me over to the bed I don't say anything I just sit there in silence until he says something "Shaylee she won't do anything she's one of your protectors" I look at him in surprise "That what you call a protector a bitch who tormented me ever since I moved to that place." He grabs my shoulder and turns me towards him "Shaylee I'm your protector your and I won't let her do anything to hurt you I'll make a deal with you if she says anything rude or even slightly out of line we'll leave just me and you okay love." This is why I love this boy "Sounds fair." He smiles "It doesn't it anyways I'm going to make you breakfast how's eggs and bacon sound" I look at him in surprise he sighs "I'm rich Shaylee I don't live under a rock" I laugh "I wouldn't know especially with the way your hair looks" we laugh together this time he grabs my hand gently and we head downstairs.

I look around his kitchen "So where's Brianna?" He sighs as he starts to say something a very cold voice comes through the door "Right here, so you've met my brother I see this soon poor Shaylee lose her recent play thing." Who do I hate more the icy bitch from hell or the prince of pricks. Hands down the icy bitch from hell "Alec did you feel something very cold walk in here all the sudden?" he looks at me with a look that says play nice but with an inch of amusement behind it. "So how did you lure my brother into your trap" Alec gives her a dirty look "What? You felt like the rest of us, I don't know why you decided to make her your mistress" Alec says something this time "BRIANNA that's enough damn-it!" Brianna looks unfazed Brianna turns her attention to me "So it looks we get to become chummy don't we." She says with an edge of amusement "Brianna you know the last thing ether of us want's" she laugh "oh come on don't you want to be friends" she says friends with a certain iciness to it Alec's still in the corner giving her the dirtiest look "Hey Alec when is this pointless meeting between the elementals?" she asks completely blocking out my existence "As soon as we eat I was going to carpool with you and Shaylee but you can find your own way now" she sighs "Don't be that way Alec anyway I don't care I had plans anyways bye Alec" she turns to me once more "See ya best friend" she says so coldly it chill's the bone. Oh great, my boyfriend's sister who is also my greatest enemy went from hateful bitch from hell to chummy to friend to best friend. Funny how that works out right? "Let's eat!" Alec comes over to me with two plates of yummy looking eggs and bacon. "thanks this looks good" he laughs "I hope so it's the first time I've made it" I look at him in disbelief "really?" he smiles "no I was kidding" he laughs " oh thanks" he smiles, I finish eating my eggs I thank again for the amazing breakfast. Alec walks over to the sink to was our dishes he looks behind his shoulders at me looking very distracted "Let's go meet the elementals!"

Chapter 7

The Elements

Alec and I arrive at an abandoned cottage with dark beaten up shutters and a door that's looks like it might fall off at any second that air around us smells of pine and sap usually this is the kind of place I like peaceful and pretty but this time just could not shake the feeling that we were being follow "Alec where are we?" he grabs my hand and squeezes "I won't let them hurt you…" he seemed genuine when he said but he also seemed concerned but I became very aware that were not wanted here "Alec let's go back to your house I hate to admit this but I'm scared" he sigh "Let's just get this over with and then head back to your house that way bri wont drive us insane with her bitchyness" I nod in agreement instead of responding verbally he smiles at me not looking distracted at all "Let's go!" he says way to happy he grabs my arm and pulls me through the front door as we walk in a mark out four figure lounging around like it's no big deal but it was pretty creepy "Alec?" the light not very bright but it toke me longer than should have had to recognize the figure's

"Hi Shaylee!" Juliet stands and walks my way "Juliet what's going on Liam wh… what are you doing here and Sean what the hell is going on!" Sean stands and walks my way as well as he arrives he grasps Juliet's hand "Look princess I'm sorry for what I've done in the past I'm not promising that I'll be mister nice guy but I will protect you I'm sorry I judged you before got know plus it was fun when we were together" he flashes a curious grin Alec and Juliet both flash him a dirty look "Sorry…" Sean backs down "What the hell is wrong with you guys this bitch ruined our life!" it's Brianna sulking in the corner like the bitch from hell she is "Brianna shut up" Liam speaks this time "Hey Shaylee surprise!" he approaches me ready to give me a hug but I push him back "OKAY that's it what the hell is going on here and what the heck with the princess shit?!" Alec sighs and nods towards the group of my so called protectors

"Princ… I mean Shaylee this the elemental of Water" Juliet steps forward and grabs my hand "Nice to finally show you my true self princess I vow to protect with power of water the power of caring the will to help a friend in need whenever aid is needed the power that has chosen me worthy of your presence allowed me to call you my princess and friend for life" she bows and back tracks to where she began a ball of sparkling water appears in her hands I feel friendship and care come from the aura of the water I open my mouth ready reject the royal highness act but Alec stops me with a look that says don't and just listen "Shaylee I present you the elemental of Air" Alec says as Liam steps forwards and bows "I will not call you princess but I will protect you as a friend not as your protector but as a cherished person I vow to protect you with the element of air may it's defense's against the wrong and unjust protect you through many battle may it's guiding spirit present you with love and friendship and thank you for standing beside me this whole time" he walks back with a ball of air giving me power and making me feel secure in this room of oddballs and friends "Next Shaylee I present you the elemental of earth" Sean steps forward with I look just begging me for forgiveness "Princess I'm sorry I have treated you the way I have but I vow to protect you and get to know you for the sake of Juliet I plan to befriend you if that is your wish I will use the power of earth to give you power to face things head on and not back down to give you the power of strength and I beg your forgiveness for the past and look forward to a new future with you as a friend." I nod accepting his apology he bows and heads back to his spot as rock appears in his hands Alec gives Sean a approving look "Next I present you the element of lighting" Brianna steps forward with a defiate look in her eyes "Look I'm not princess because I have no respect for you I said it then and I'll say it now I won't protect you but I will protect the people I care about I vow with the element of ice to give power to the ones I care about I will use all my might to protect them and I will not give up on this dream that one day I will be free of your burden" Alec appects this much figuring that's the nicest thing that can be said at this moment in time she heads back to her spot I a ball of flashing light appears in her hands. "And last I present to you the element of fire" Alec leaves my side and steps in front of me "I am the element of fire I vow to protect you with my fire and my love I will use its healing light to keep you safe and its warmth to keep you company whenever you feel alone and I vow myself to love you and I beg you let me be yours in body and in mind" a ball of fire appears in Alec hand I nod "I love you Alec" I grab his hand and he whispers in my ear "your turn" I know exactly what is to be said I let go of Alec's hand and head to the middle of there circle "I princess of five vow to keep you safe do my duties as princess I vow to protect the innocent I vow to protect Fire, Water, Air, Earth, and even Ice with all my heart and all my being I will love and protect the one I care for I will not let you down and I ask you to let me be your princess" I feel the elements greeting me with warmness and kindness even ice as a surprising love to it the elements embrace me giving me power. I have become the princess of five.

And I will do anything to protect my friends…

Chapter 8

Coming into power

It's been two months since the ceremony of six has happened, not much has changed Alec told me I could control all five elements including my own which apparently is that I control the sky's themselves, that I have complete control over all six elements and more I can see the future, I can read minds (back to the ironic thing), I can even shape sift but the thing is I didn't want this I've been told that I alone can save the world that I'm in charge of the protection and my protection is the elementals fire, ice, water, wind, and earth they protect me and I've decided to protect them as well considering that it's my fault and Alec also told me that he was my chosen lover god I hope that's not some sort of pick up line that all of the past princesses have always had an elemental lover apparently the reason Liam is so close to me is because Wind was chosen as the last lover it's the princesses choice and apparently I picked Alec fire this time. My phone starts ringing from the side of Alecs bed which I crashed on after training with Brianna the highlight of my day (sarcasm) apparently since I was farthest to her I was farther away from lighting then the rest that I need to train with her the longest. I look at the name of the caller Liam "Hey Liam what's up?" I ask "Do you want to go to a movie tonight just you, Juliet, and I please." He begs "Sure why not I mean I don't always have to be with Alec" I listen in to Liam thoughts "I do not spend too much time with Alec!" he seemed shocked for a second "So your powers are advancing are they we should do training just me and you" I look at the clock "Yeah that could be fun." At that moment Alec walks in "Who you talking to?" he asks innocently "Liam" he raises an eyebrow I roll my eyes "He wants me Juliet and him to go to the movie's alone" Alec still looks confused I sigh realizing I'm going to have to explain myself "You see we haven't hanged out in a while so we thought that we can reconnect as best friends once more but this time you can't come" I didn't realize it till I actually said it "I hang out with you too much don't I." I stat only half-jokingly and of course Alec says this "No… no I don't think we hang out too much matter of fact we should hang out more often" I roll my eyes "I love you Alec but clinging to each other like this is not healthy, You know?" he sighs "Well let's get to training who do you train with next?" I look at my schedule "Sean, that should be fun" Alec sighs "Play nice he's really trying but if he puts his hands on you kick his ass" I laugh "Will do, captain sir" he laughs next.

Sean sitting on a rock next to the creek as I approach he looks up smiling it's actually a wonderful feeling when he smiles because the last time smiled like this was before the incident I was kind of surprised by this feeling "You know Shaylee I love Juliet and her beauty but sometimes you blow my mind" I blush I start thinking to myself _This is Sean were talking about why am I blushing?_ He laughs "So have forgiven me for what happened?" I nod trying to avoid this conversation, I think he understands I not want to talk about it because he changes the subject "Let's start training!" he says to excitingly it makes me nervous "One second you hate one second next you tell me _I blow your mind_ talk about change of heart" I laugh he looks confused "Know what, let's start training!" Sean teaches me how to levitate a rock he doesn't want to do anything to advanced anytime soon but I'm okay with that taking it one step at a time it lunchtime "Hey Shaylee would you ever have liked me if I wouldn't have made the choice I made?" I sigh "Sean I loved you I still have feelings for you just not like I used to why are you asking me this all of the sudden your with Juliet and I'm with Alec" he sighs and looks down "I know it's just that I did love you but I couldn't let go of the fact that you were the princess by the way can I call you Shaylee that princess stuff is to stuffy for me" I roll my eyes "has that stopped you before?" he laughs "touché" the training session ends but there's an awareness between me and Sean.

The next morning as I'm getting ready for school I get a phone call it's Brianna and how the hell she got my number I don't know I pick up the phone curious "Yes?" she sounds panicked "SHAYLEE! Get your ass over to the cabin it's emergency looks like your first duty with us is about to begin" she hangs up the phone without explanation put I don't hesitate I grab my stuff and head out the door on my way out my mom stops me "Shaylee?" she says weakly I sigh and turn towards my mom "yes..." I'm silent because I'm in shock she's covered in blood "Mom what happened!" she tries to speak but all that comes out is a painfully dry raspy voice "There here run" she starts to black out "Who's here mom." She's gone "MOM!" I hear a voice from behind me "Go princess go to the cabin I'll watch your mom." I turn around to see Sean tearful and distant "Sean are you okay?" he looks down "Juliet doesn't feel the same way she loves a human" I don't know what to say "I'm sorry… I have to go to the cabin but if you need a shoulder I'm here…" I look at the ground "it's alright plus I have my eyes on someone else" he stares at me intently "ummm… that's good this soon? Never mind gotta go" I run out the yelling on my way out "by the way I've forgiven you take good care of my mom!" he nods I read his thoughts "_thank you Shaylee maybe Alec's not the one to be hers… if you're listening Shaylee I will fight for you_" I look back with remorse I don't know how to react so whisper "you fight hard Sean" he lifts his head in a swift motion as I walk away Sean grabs and hugs me "thank you" he says and walks back to tend to my mom.

The turn around and standing there is Juliet "It's not what it looks like Juliet" she looks down "it doesn't matter I broke up with him and the reason why is confirmed" she states vaguely "now what Shaylee, Screw you… lets go damn-it we have something to take care of." I sigh and follow her out the door. We arrive at the cabin I see Alec, Brianna, and Liam standing against the cabin Liam see's the pissed off look in Juliet's face "What wrong Juliet?" she looks over to Alec with an apologetic look he raises an eyebrow at her she faces her attention back to Liam "Ask her highness Shaylee tell him dear princess tell them both" she says coldly "That can be done later whatever the bitch did I'm It can't be that bad let's go" Brianna interrupts the drama "I'm sorry Juliet" I mumble to myself I look down "Shaylee?" I look up to see Alec "it's nothing Alec lets go get the job done" I follow the group to a clearing in the forest it would be beautiful if it weren't for the fact that there was a ugly ten foot tall giant standing in front of me "Guys what the hell is that!" Brianna's the one to announce the name of the creature "it's a DAUB her royal bitchiness" I give her a dirty look "What's a DAUB wait… Alec didn't you mention a DAUB right before The thing with Sean" I can see Juliet have a sudden interest "Yes I did now let's stop talking and kick this things ass before it can lay a finger on you please" he seems to almost wine "okay" I decide to use what Alec has thought me "Hey, Alec you know what to do" he distracts the creature so that I have a clear shot at the thing I take my aim and I hit it square in the head it moans out in pain but doesn't look like it did much damage "Alec it didn't work I think I pissed it off even more than it already was" Liam shouts from behind him "No shit Liam!" Liam looks offended "Let's have a crack at him Brianna" Juliet looks at Brianna she nods understanding what she wants Brianna looks at me "Shaylee do you mind lending me some electricity were going to amp this up a bit" I know right away what they're planning "sure Brianna" out of nowhere a waves crashes over the monster in a sudden moment it seemed surprised "Now!" screams Juliet, me and Brianna unleash a full on attack of lighting that is sure to shake the creature up quite a bit it does but it's not enough I get a sudden idea "let's attack together!" everybody nods we all prepare to attack I use the power of earth to fill in for Sean it still not enough "There must be a weak spot!" Alec screams at me letting me know we have to think of something I start thinking then I notice the eye patch over it's right eye I look over at Alec I think he's thinking the same thing as me to make sure I tune into his thoughts "_Shaylee if you're listening aim for his eyes use fire to burn his eye then use lighting to give him a real jolt_" I nod me and Alec both prepare the attack shot fir at his right in a sudden movement it works me and Alec attack together to take him down we aim for his eye.

It's over before the group knew what happened the creature lay dissolving before our eyes it's body gone within moments "You guys were lucky that was one of the weak ones" Sean comes from behind "what do you mean one of the weak ones that thing almost kicked our asses!" I snap a little harsher than what it should have been. "I mean there are stronger ones." He states simply like it's no big deal "Wait why the hell are you here and not with my mom?!" I walk towards him he looks scared "Shaylee calm down" I hear the group laughing behind us everyone except Alec "Do not tell me to calm down damn-it I will not calm down until you tell why the hell you left my mom!" I keep walking toward him until he is backed up against a tree "Shaylee she's okay she's with Liam I didn't her to wake up to some person that she didn't know I don't need people freaking plus I figured you would prefer not to explain to her" I look around for Liam but he was nowhere to be found "oh… thank you then" he nodded "Now what?" Juliet asks innocently looking at Sean who is looking at me intently I look over at Alec who is approaching me while giving Sean a dirty look "Hey Alec are you okay man?" Sean asks completely oblivious to what is happening still looking at Sean "Hey Shaylee tell me again how much you hate Sean." Alec says I look over at Sean who looks like someone just hit him in the face. "I don't ha… at least not anymore, and Alec that wasn't fair you said it yourself give him a chance he's trying now suck up your jealously and get over it I said I love you, you Alec not Sean I've never seen this side of you and I'm not going to lie I don't like it" Sean looks a little relived.

I storm off not willing to face Alec I turn around briefly "if you loved me back you would trust me more." I turn towards Sean "you might not want to but can you give me a ride home Sean" l look at Juliet with a pleading look she nods her head she seems unhappy by my request but she understands why asked him, I did it to prove a point. Sean agrees to take me home as were walking away I hear a noise behind me turn around to see what it was its Alec he's looks broken he doesn't know what to say "_maybe I'll leave her alone for a while_" I read his thoughts I look briefly at him "Why am I doing this? Alec don't do that it'd make things worse let me cool off and I'll come to your house at 6:00 I want to show you something" surprisingly Brianna turns toward Alec and says "Give the girl space you love her right?" he nods clearly shocked as much as I am by Brianna "Thank you Brianna" I say to her sincerely "No problem your our princess and I better get used to that no matter how much I hate you" she says smiling I don't know if she was insulting me or helping me. I walk away with Sean once were out of sight Sean asks "You know he loves you right?" I nod to busy thinking to myself I look up to see Sean hovering about two inches from my face I sigh "Will you back off a little I'm not going to lie if you get any closer because you been so nice to me all the sudden I might be tempted to say that I want to kiss you instead of taking the warning he leans in closer and lets his lips touch mine for a moment I kiss him back then I realize who I am kissing I push him off of me and look down at the ground "Shay… I'm sorry" I look back up at him "Just take me home." He takes me home in silence.

Now that I've cooled off I search for my cell phone and call Alec he doesn't answer so I set my phone down and head to the bathroom to take a shower while I was at the doorway when the phone rang rush over to the phone without checking who it is "Alec?!" I hear a sigh "you still haven't talked him" it was more a statement than a question "yeah who is this?" it's a girl from the voice it's mildly pitched and really pretty "Juliet Shaylee heard of caller id?" I laugh "don't think so" I think for a second she laughs "so movies this Sunday with me and Liam still on?" I sigh "yes how about we go out to eat to" he laughs "sounds good well see you tomorrow good luck with Alec and Sean" I felt that the Sean bit was unnecessary I sigh "Thanks but you know I would never hurt you when it comes to Sean or any guy" she sighs loud enough I hear It through the phone "I know… it's the same for me" she says "Then why are you…" she interrupts me "I'm not worried about you I'm worried about Sean…" she says distantly "oh I didn't know… I'm sorry" she sighs "it's all right it can't be helped" I look at the clock 5:30 p.m. "I've got to get going to Alec's" I saying still looking at the clock "Good luck" she hangs up the phone I wait for the distinctive click. I run down the stairs into the kitchen "Hey mom can I use the car!" not knowing where she's at but knowing she's in the house I hear I rustling from inside the dining room i look in and standing there is Brianna "BRIANNA what the hell are you doing in my house?!" she looks up at me "Your mom let me in and I'm here to pick you up because Alec is sitting at home crying like the little bitch he is" she sighs "oh and by the way your mom's in the bathroom, nice place you have here quite… comfy" she says sticking her nose up "Mom I'm leaving with Brianna I'm staying there, okay?" my mom doesn't say anything at first "Yeah sure love you" she emerges from the bathroom "Tell Alec I said hi" i can't hide the fact that I'm going to see Alec "will do mom lets go Brianna" we walk out to her car let me rephrase that limousine "WOW" Brianna looks over at me amused "Didn't ride in these when you were little?" I give her a dirty look because reminded me about my past "no my dad didn't like it so he always drives around in his vintage sports cars" she nods instead of saying something in retort.

Chapter 9

The secret place

We arrive at Alec's house at 6:15 I think to myself _I hope he's not freaking out _(ends up being understatement) I look out to the lake there house sits on I look back up to the enormous house "let's go in and find the crybaby" I run into the mansion without thinking twice I bust open the front door I smell the charred smell of smoke I stop and look around when I spot Brianna run in right behind me "Damn-it where is he." Brianna growls under her breathe "Mind if I call Juliet over just in case… well you know" she nods agreeing with me I search in my pocket for my phone I find it in my left pocket I pull and search my contacts for Juliet her phone rings about three and she answers "Shaylee I thought you were…" I stop her mid-sentence "Get your ass over to Alec's ASAP hurry please hurry he's in trouble no questions just hurry" I hang up I look out the closest window to the right "let's go find Alec." I look at Brianna she's already half up the stairs "hurry up slow poke" she laughs and follow her up the stairs. We look in his room not there but the smell of smoke is getting stronger "Do you smell that Brianna?" I ask "Yes and it smells unnatural it's a magical fire" I look down the hallway I spot a small fire on the Curtin "Where the hell is Juliet." I say aloud to myself "I'm so worried about him Brianna" just when I can think I can lean on Brianna's shoulder she says this "don't you start your royal bitchiness we don't need two crybaby" I think she knew I was getting to close "There's my favorite person to hate is" I hiss at her "What reason do you have to hate me" she retorts "what reasons don't I have?!"I say "a least my mom didn't fall in love with every man she met" I growl at her "At least my mom wasn't a whore who killed someone else's mom!" I regret what I said as soon as I said it. I hear something running up behind me.

Before I knew what happened I'm out cold on the floor winching in pain I open my eyes I can't see anything everything is blurry I can make out two figure one looks is built as a male broad shoulders and of what I can see brownish hair and the other is a female petite and little with curves but looks like she could stand her ground. I make out the voices the female is yelling at the male "Don't touch her your upset you're going to hurt her if you try anything now" I hear the male almost wine "But I love her I wouldn't hurt her" the female sighs "I know you wouldn't you're a hothead Alec and I don't want to risk it if you were to hurt her now it would make things worse!" my mind snaps back to attention I try to speak but nothing comes out I try again nothing a third figure rushes on to the scene I recognize the long blonde immdently the girl whom I assume is Brianna turns towards Juliet "Get her out of here I'm going to get him to calm down before he sees her I might start freaking out if any longer." Juliet nods I suddenly feel as if I'm taken away by waves that a protecting me from the outside world. We arrive in a room I never seen before in this house in someone's bed I can't make out "SHAYLEE! Are you okay?" I see Juliet's tear streaked face "I'm fine what happened out there?" she looks down "Alec almost attacked you from behind we don't know why but I don't think he was his self but right before he could Brianna knocked you out so she could take care of him without you freaking out" now I understand what has happened I look around the room to see Brianna "Thank you I respect your decision" she nods I look around the room again "Where's Alec?!" Juliet looks to Brianna and she nods "Do you **_want_** to see him?" Juliet asks "Yes I need to talk to him" she sighs and turns towards Brianna "Can you go get him?" Brianna walks out the room without anther word and Juliet follows she turns and faces me "if you need anything let me know" she says.

Five minutes later a crying Alec walks in I hop off of the bed and run to him when I reach him I wrap my arms around him as tight as I can but he pushes me off "please Alec don't push me away you scared me" he laughs but it wasn't a happy laugh "I'm pretty scary aren't I please get out of my house I wouldn't be able to take it if I hurt you" I laugh not in the same manor has him though "you couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to remember your bond to your word" he laughs with an amused tone this time "you know if you want to cry I have shoulder right here" I say pointing to my shoulder I whisper in his ear "I have something I want to show you can cry there" he sighs I grab his hands on our way down the hallway I spot Brianna she's gives us a curious look then solely looks at her brother "Don't let this bitch go she has your back and loves you" she walks past us to the room we just emerged from "Whose room was that?" he laughs "Brianna's I think she's starting to take a liking to you" It's my turn to laugh "Brianna like me like that's ever going to happen" he laughs bends down and kisses the side of my head I felt a aching where his lips touched me. "You know my mom and me are going to my grandmas Jill's in the mountains would you like to come with?" he smiles "you afraid you I might kill you?" I laugh despite it not being a laughing matter "that definitely not what I'm scared of" I smile back him he laughs "and were will I be sleeping?" I think for a second "well my mom will be sleeping with my Grandma Jill and you will be sleeping with me" I say pulling him close "will I" he leans down and kisses me on the lips with a hotness that I've never experience but in a sudden movement he grabs for my butt I kiss him harder wanting him more than ever I moan from the back of my throat he hears this and pushes it farther he reaches up my shirt for my well you know I start to take off his shirt but then from the other side of the hallway I hear a faint squeal we stop midway and turn our heads towards the noise "Well isn't this dandy" Brianna announces with someone I've never met before and Liam. Liam looking at the ground "Liam are you okay" I looks me in the eyes "Yeah I'm fine" he turns his back to us "Alec sweetie we have a guest" the third person looks at Liam "Well I think I just barfed up my lunch a little" Brianna comments I squeeze Alec's hand Alec ignores Brianna "Sorry mom I would like to ask for your forgiveness I am a arrogant teen who only thinks about sex please forgive my behavior today" Alec lets go of my hand and kneels on the floor I notice Brianna rolling her eyes behind her step mother "Alec?" I ask I look from Alec to his mother she glares at me like I just toke away her innocent little boy "Shaylee would you like to come to my room?" Brianna asks _I have no clue why and the hell Brianna is being friendly to me _I decide to tune into her thoughts "_if that dumb ass won't save her I will and I swear if that if I ever see that sight again I am going to kick his ass_" I look back down at Alec who is still one the floor "sorry Mr. Graywind I should of tempted you like I had will you excuse me Mrs. Graywind" I turn towards Brianna "Yes I would like that very much Brianna" I say walking towards her "huh so he got her to lie for him low Alec" Brianna says herself "oh Shaylee if you don't stop listening to my thoughts I'm give you another jolt" I start to remember the pain from earlier as we walk away Brianna turns around and faces the group "that was low Alec" he looks up at her then to me but avoids my gaze "Bye Mr. Graywind" I say looking down. "Mrs. Graywind I'd like to make sure those two are behaving" Liam says from behind I turn around and give him a dirty look he sees this and mouths "sorry" I nod my head in disapproval "okay but I don't tolerate whore much so watch out for both of them" Mrs. Graywind says looking at Brianna "I'm not that type of guy so I wouldn't worry about it" he bows to her and follows us into the room _wait did she just call her daughter a Whore _I start thinking to myself. Just about as soon as we walk into Brianna's room she turns to me and says "I hate that freaking woman she is such a bitch and on top of that look how that little wuss gives into everything she says he is so her little bitch" I don't know what to say everyone is quit until I decide I just need to know "Brianna I thought that was your mom." I say "yeah what of it?" she looks at me in confusion "Well my mom doesn't call me and my friends whores you know" she laughs surprisingly "Well my mom does she kind of twisted, I suppose you'd like me to elaborate?" I nod "Well it started when she found out about Alec my mom fell in love with our dad handsome guy my dad is and rich not to mention well our dad was in love with Alec's mom who was a maid of our Grandma's right before that's where we got our fortune anyways" she stops and takes a breathe "more please I need to know" she nods "well our dad was to be married to one miss Elisa Fords…" why does that name sound familiar "You know who Elisa Stanmore is right? It's my mom" I nod "Well one day while having being prepared for a lunch date with our date she over see's my dad and a maid named Karen Thomes name sound familiar" I feel my jaw drop she goes over to the draw to the right of her bed "this is Karen Thomes journal I think you should read this" she hands me the journal I open it to a random page

**_Entry 67 _**

**_ Dear Journal, we were found out today by Edwin's fiancé she doesn't know we have a child I love him and he says he loves me. I think it's his parent's that are in the way he hasn't said anything to them but I think his fiancé wants to keep that way. She paid me a million dollars just to shut up about the baby and go away but when I told Edwin this he didn't take it well. I took the bribe because I didn't want to be caught in the middle of a feud where I did not belong and I'm only a maid I could not raise a child with a job like this I doesn't even pay well. For the sake of the child I left with a heavy heart. I think that it was for the best I heard from anther maid that soon Edwin got married to the young Mrs. Elisa Stanmore. So he went and did it didn't he well that just… well for him that's good._**

**_ Entry 123_**

**_Dear Journal, Things are going better for my child I gave her to Edwin to adopt I can't take care of her anymore. The Also had their own child named Alec he is a handsome baby like his dad he not mine. I met a man today his name was Joshua Rails he is handsome as well I think he could be the one to fill the gap in my heart left by love Edwin. I don't think I'll be over him soon but maybe I'll find a new love. This child Alec was told that he was not the child of Elisa I don't know what they were thinking but good luck to that baby._**

**_ Entry 145_**

**_Dear Journal, I fell in love with Josh Rails I think Edwin got wind of it. I and Josh got married last night it was a beautiful ceremony over all. Edwin interrupted it though drunk off his ass. I take him out back and told him why we were getting married and asked why he cared he had two children and a wife picture perfect family. I was pregnant with a little girl I now had two daughters with one only a six month difference one of my daughters I will be raising but the other will be raised as some ones else daughter and never be told who her real mom is. I got to see my daughter one last time as my daughter I hers saw her many times after while raising Shaylee they don't get along though it's kind of sad but no one must know that girl named Brianna Stanmore Graywind is my daughter. _**

I look at Brianna "your… your my sister" I say. I'm in so much shock that I drop the Journal and run Liam grabs for my hand to stop me but Brianna stops him "Let her process this she went sixteen years without this knowledge" she tells Liam "but…" Liam mutters watching after me "good luck sis" Brianna mumbles under her breathe. I run down the hallway towards the front door I need to ask my mom so many questions without looking where I'm going I run into Alec I must look like an idiot I'm looking at the ground crying he lifts my chin to look him in the eyes he searches my face for some insight to why I'm crying "Shaylee are you okay?" he still searches my eyes "No and don't ask me to explain I couldn't even if I wanted to" he gives me a curious look he pulls me in closer but I try to fight him to get away I can't face him I can't lie to him it would kill me "Shaylee you don't have to tell me just stay here I need to know you're okay I love you and I don't want to see you hurt please don't push me away" he begs I give in and let myself cry on his shoulder.

We sit in silence in the hallway with this position for a half hour. I start to calm down in Alec's arms "You said you have somewhere you want to show me?" he asks trying to cheer me up I look up and nod at him "It my secret place it's where I used to go when I was upset usually when I was little I still go there sometimes" he stands up and offers his hand I take it "Show me where to go my milady" I laugh "Don't ever do that again please" he laughs at my disapproval I roll my eyes "Let's go dork" he laughs like he did when we first met it sends chills down my back "will you stop doing that" I look at him with a dirty look "Doing what?" he asks innocently "that thing when you laugh or smile it's sends chills down my back it's just so…" he looks at me with question "So what?" I sigh "I don't know how to describe it" he sighs then grabs me and pulls me close "I'm sorry but I can't stop doing that even if I tried" he says "then don't" we stand there for a little bit with Alec holding me it felt warm "I love you, Alec" I say without thinking he pulls me even closer "I love you too, Shaylee" he leans down and kisses me softly. "Let's go to your Secret Place, shall we?" I nod and head out the door.

I pull into the drive of my house and look over at Alec "We have to walk from here" he nods and climbs out of the car over to my side he opens the door for me "here you go milady" I flash him a dirty look "sorry I forgot" he says evadingly "yeah so you say" he smiles I look at my house and turn back to him "Would you like a picnic?" he smiles at me with amusement. We head towards the woods on the other side of the street I lead Alec down a path I've been down hundreds of times before until we reach a little waterfall with the smell rain and the pine trees surrounding the water as a leaf gently falls making little ripples across the water. "Wow where are we?" Alec asks taking in the beauty of the place I turn and grin at him excited to tell him there is more to see "Wait there's more!" he gives me a questioning look I grab him and pull him towards the waterfall "Shaylee where are…" I stop him mid-sentence "Just come on" I say pulling his hand harder we head straight through the waterfall on the wooden bridge I made when I was little "And were here!" I turn and face him he looks around "Wow how did you find this place?" I smile wickedly at him "intuition" he laughs "yeah if that's what you call it" he says just as wicked as I did I walk over to the side of the cave and trace my finger along the wall of the cave feeling the granite against my skin the rough but gentle wetness. I stop tracing the wall and press my palm against the wall "I often came here after my father died sometimes just to think sometimes to sulk even to embrace my own self-pity look at me now I wouldn't be caught dead being that pathetic" I say distastefully despite myself I turn and face Alec briefly he doesn't say anything I turn back to wall and just sit "you know I like the way the granite here feels against my skin the wet and cool beautiful exterior but the hard inside that will not break easily it's a wonder in its own" Alec remains silent " when I was little I used to think that I could just stay here live out the rest of my days but then I realized my dad would not like it that way would he?" I laughed pitifully "I bought a blanket in the basket would you mind getting it?" Alec nods and walks over to the basket and produces a thick blanket and brings it over me laying it out on the floor "thank you" I lay down the blanket alone for the longest time Alec sat right beside me not saying anything the only noise's where the waterfall rushing outside and the sound of our breathing I roll on my other and look up at Alec "you know it's kind of lonely down here and I'm kind of cold" he looks down at me and slowly lays down beside me and finally speaks up "Then shall I warm you up?" I nod taking in the moment I lean over and take him in my hands and kiss him he kisses back gently then the kiss starts becoming harder and more passionate he reaches up my shirt and letting himself venture farther than last time I press my palm against his chest and decide I want this. I will him to continue he inches closer to the edge of my shirt he swiftly takes it off I lift his shirt off of him ready but hesitate. I go to unbutton his pants has unbuttons mine. I made love to Alec and it was wonderful every bid of him. We lay still for hours my body fitting right into his perfectly. I turn around look into Alec bright blue eyes and say "I'm so glad I met you please don't scare like that again" he gently kisses me on the forehead. We eventually fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
